1. Field of the invention
This invention relates, generally, to improvements in construction techniques. More particularly, it relates to a method and apparatus for making sloped concrete floors of the type found in showers and swimming pools, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skilled craftsmen can build a shower floor or other sloped concrete surface so that the floor slopes evenly toward a drain. However, even the most skilled craftsman cannot reproduce the same slope on different days. As a result, some homeowners get shower floors that are sloped a little too steeply and some get floors that don't quite slope enough. If the floor is too steep, the homeowner can feel uncomfortable standing in the shower. A floor that is not steep enough drains poorly.
Due to the difficult nature of sloped concrete floor construction, skilled craftsmen in the field charge a premium for their work. Thus, there would be a benefit to consumers if a new construction technique could be found that could be performed by substantially unskilled labor.
There is a need, therefor, for a construction technique that would consistently produce shower floors having an ideal slope while at the same time reducing the cost of such floors.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the needed improvements could be provided.